


Grand Central Station

by Arabwel, Claire



Series: The Bar at the End of Town [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Barebacking, Brief Ian Bohen/Matthew Del Negro, Brief Ian Bohen/Seth Gilliam, But only for JR, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Exhibitionism, F/M, Gangbang, Ian being pushed to his limits, Ian taking all the cock in the world, Linden has a huge dick, M/M, Multi, Praise Kink, Spitroasting, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 22:04:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2889584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arabwel/pseuds/Arabwel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire/pseuds/Claire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Ian is the centre of a gangbang</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grand Central Station

Ian's on his way out of the bar when JR tells him to be prepared to spend the night next time. And when Ian's walking back to the school, he wonders how it will be, waking in the morning, and having JR there. Wonders if JR will kiss him before he brushes his teeth, or if he's planning on taking Ian before he's fully awake, all sleep-soft and warm.

When it happens, when Ian is next there, he's already sucked JR's cock, already swallowed JR's come down, when Tyler walks in. And Ian doesn't flush red any more when Tyler sees him on his knees, doesn't flush red when Tyler looks at him as Ian licks up a stray drop of JR's come from his lips.

"You wanted to see me, boss?" Tyler asks, not bothering to close the door behind him.

"Yeah," JR replies. "Tell the guys we're having a shut-in tonight."

Tyler raises an eyebrow. "A shut-in, or a _shut-in_?" he asks, like the difference means something.

JR smiles, reaches out to run his fingers through Ian's hair, Ian unable to keep from moving into the touch. "What do you think, Ty?"

Tyler matches JR's smile, and Ian has the sudden impression that he's missed something. "Crew only?"

JR nods. "And Tyler? Tell Gideon I'll be watching him especially closely."

Tyler snorts. "That may not discourage him, Jay. You know what he's like." With a final glance to Ian, Tyler leaves, closing the door behind him.

Ian hears Tyler's raised voice, the words muffled through the wall and door, and he more than hears the cheer that's the reaction to whatever Tyler's said.

"You hear that, baby? That's for you," JR tells him.

And all Ian can suddenly think about is the comment JR made a while back, about Ian being bent over the pool table. All he can think about is the video he saw, with dick after dick driving into a young man's ass. "JR?" And he's not sure if the tremor he can hear in his own voice is because of nervousness or because of desire, or because if JR asks him this, he knows he'll do it.

JR just cups Ian's cheek. "Oh, baby," he coos softly. "Tonight you're going to be the belle of the ball."

Ian's eyes go wide and his breath catches in his throat. "Gonna have me waitressing in that skirt again?" he says and licks his lips, mouth gone dry. He can't wrap his head around this, the picture appearing as the dots connect one by one. That JR would...

"Not this time, baby," JR's voice is low as he speaks, thumb rubbing over Ian's cheek. Ian can't look away, can't help but press into JR's touch, feeling dizzy all of a sudden.

"I'm gonna spread you open on that table out there and let the crew have their fill," JR practically growls. "Let them ride your tight little ass till you cry and then some."

Hearing the words makes the idea horrifyingly, terrifyingly, exhilaratingly real. Ian can't help but whimper, his already hard dick twitching in his jeans. "And then?" he asks, voice barely above a whisper.

The question hangs in the air, the silence heavy. Fear is welling inside him, a sudden, gut-clenching terror that maybe this is it, maybe JR's decided that he's tired of Ian, that Ian isn't good enough to keep around after all and passing him round for the boys like a party favour is because JR doesn't want him anymore.

"And then," JR's voice is surprisingly softly, "I'm gonna take you home to my bed."

Before Ian can completely register what JR said, the hand on his face moves to grasp his hair and yank him forward, JR's lips crushing his in a brutal, hungry kiss.

-o-

Ian's shaking when JR leads him out of the office and into the bar, and JR doesn't know if it's fear or apprehension or want running through his boy. Tyler's closed and bolted the door and their crew is sitting around the place, feet on chairs and beer bottles in hand. They've all circled themselves around the pool table, and JR can almost already see Ian, laid out on there.

There's a hitch in Ian's breath, a stutter in his steps, when he sees the guys, sees them all looking over to him and grinning, hands already dropping between their legs and palming the dicks behind their jeans.

Stepping in front of Ian, blocking his sight from everyone else in the bar, JR turns to face him, cupping Ian's cheeks in his hands. "You know all you have to do to end this is say the word," he says quietly. Because even though he wants to see it, wants to see Ian split open on cock after cock, he wants Ian to want it as well. And JR's never felt this way before. It's always been about what he wants, about how much he can get a boy to agree to, to see how far he can make them go before they finally crack, but not with Ian. Not with this boy with the wide eyes and fucking perfect smile. And, fuck, JR feels like a fucking teenage girl.

Ian looks at him, eyes bright. "I can do this." And the words catch, like they get stuck on something in Ian's throat, and JR's about to tell Tyler to open the doors, to give everyone free drinks then throw them all the fuck out. But then Ian lifts a hand, wrapping his fingers around JR's wrist. "Please. I can."

And, oh, his boy _wants_. This gorgeous boy, who was a virgin to everything only a few months ago, wants to be laid out and spread open. And it wells sharp in JR, this utter clarity of _perfect_ and _mine_. He leans down, resting his forehead against Ian's as he speaks, his voice low and careful. "Oh, baby. Such a beautiful little cockslut. And all mine."

Ian shudders, and this one's all want. Pulling back, JR turns to the rest of the room. "This is how it's going to happen," he says, the guys now paying perfect attention to him. "This ends as soon as he says it does." And his crew know better than to argue that with JR, even if it's the first time they've ever done this with rules. "And," he nods at Tyler, who throws the boxes of condoms he's holding onto the pool table, along with several tubes of lube, "no one comes in him but me." He looks around. "Everyone happy with that." The 'and if you aren't, you can fuck off now' remains unspoken.

"I'll be happy when you get your boy bent over the table, JR," Gideon comments. "I've been waiting to tap that ass ever since the little slut tried to make you jealous."

"Calm down, Gid," JR comments. "You'll get your dick wet soon enough."

Taking Ian's hand, JR guides him through the tables, smirking when the sound of a hand slapping against denim, followed by Ian yelping rings out. When they're next to the pool table, JR pulls Ian in front of him, pressing his boy against the table, Ian's back to JR's chest. Trailing his hands down Ian's arms, he wraps his fingers around both of Ian's wrists, pushing forward and making Ian bend slightly as he puts Ian's hands on the cloth. "You feel that, baby," he murmurs. "This is what's going to be rubbing against you when all those cocks are fucking you." He puts his fingers between Ian's, curling them around and holding Ian's hands down, as he rubs his crotch against Ian's ass. JR's hard behind his jeans, and he knows Ian can feel it.

He steps back, leaving Ian bent over the table. "Undo your jeans. Take them down over your ass and let every see what they're going to be fucking."

Ian's hands move slowly, fumbling at the buttons on his jeans with shaking fingers. It takes long moments, but Ian finally gets the buttons open, finally moves to hook his thumbs into his jeans and pulls them slowly over his ass. He's not wearing underwear, JR told him to come without, so when he tugs down the denim, there's nothing hiding his skin.

"Fuck, Jay, I can understand why you've been keeping him to yourself."

JR smirks over at Linden, ignoring the smug snort coming from Tyler.

Linden throws Tyler an amused glare. "Laugh it up, Ty. I remember when you were the one bent over that table and begging for dick."

Tyler just winks and blows Linden a kiss, causing the other man to laugh. "This isn't about me, though," Tyler says, stepping forward until he's standing next to Ian, his hand reaching out and running over Ian's ass.

Ian's breath hitches, and JR watches his fingers flex on the table for a few seconds, before picking up one of the tubes and handing it to Tyler.

"Open him up for me, Ty," JR asks. "Open him up for all of us."

-o-

Ian gasps when Tyler's hand slowly runs over his ass and even over the appreciative murmurs of the crowd he can hear the distinctive snickt of a lube bottle being uncorked. This is far from the first time Ty's hands have been on his ass, he's been spanked and groped by those broad, strong hands more often than he can count but this is different, this is the first time Ty's fingers are gonna be IN him.

His breath keeps hitching when Ty's hand spreads his cheeks open, baring his flexing hole to everyone in the room. His face is flushed and he thinks he should be mortified, feel exposed except he's not, it's excitement that curls at the pit of his stomach and makes him arch his back, push his ass into Ty's hands.

He can hear JR chuckle, call him a whore in that fond tone that makes him blush, and then he's gasping as cold lube hits the crack of his ass, spilling over his balls and dripping onto his jeans.

"Gonna get you wet for us, Princess," he can hear Ty's smirk as he feels those big, strong fingers brushing against his hole, almost teasing.

Ian gasps when the first finger breaches him, slow and steady, pushing forward inexorably. It feels so different from his own, from JR's fingers and he can't help it, he tilts his hips, trying to get more.

"Greedy," Ty laughs and slaps Ian's ass, hard enough to sting but not enough to bruise. It makes Ian whimper nonetheless, the sound turning into a high pitched whine when Tyler adds two fingers in quick succession.

Soon Ian is panting against the green felt, Ty's fingers plunging into his ass with loud, wet noises everyone can hear, can hear how ready Ian is for it and his cock throbs at the thought. His head dips forward, exposing his neck and the bite marks JR left the week before that still haven't faded away, and he can't help it, he begs for it. "Please…"

"You hear that, Ty?" JR's voice is a low, dark rumble. "He's begging already. Think he's ready?"

"Yeah, boss," the fingers in Ian's ass twist and he gasps, pre-come spurting out of his dick with the brush against his prostate. He doesn't hear what else Ty says, biting his lip to not moan when the fingers are withdrawn and he feels so empty and open.

He can hear someone - Gideon - remarking on how open he is, how obscene his swollen little hole looks already and he can feel the heat suffusing his cheeks even as JR's familiar hands take hold of his hips.

JR leans forward, covering Ian with his body like he'd done when he first laid Ian on the table. "I'm gonna be the first and last to fuck you, baby," JR murmurs, "Gonna slick you up with my come, let them fuck it deep into your ass."

Ian cranes his neck, turning his head so he can look at JR; look at the blue eyes burning with lust and - something more. He doesn't know what to say, if anything, his mouth suddenly too dry and his tongue heavy in his mouth even as his hips undulate against the table, pushing his ass towards JR.

-o-

The look in Ian's eyes makes JR grin, heat and want and need all ringed in blue. And if he'd had any doubts that Ian wants this, they'd vanished as soon as he'd watched his boy squirm back onto Tyler's fingers. He pulls at the buttons on his jeans, tugging them open just enough to get his cock out. He's been hard ever since he bent Ian over the table, even since the air of anticipation became thick enough to taste.

Picking the open tube up from where Tyler left it, JR squeezes some of the slick gel out, rubbing it over his cock. "You ready, baby?" he asks softly, pressing his cockhead against Ian's asshole.

"Please," Ian begs, pushing back. And JR can feel Ian's hole start to open, start to swallow his cock. So he lets it happen, helps it along with a careful snap of his hips, groaning as he sinks into Ian, his boy's tight ass around the head of his cock.

"That's it, open up for me." JR presses forward until he's fully seated in Ian, until Ian's ass is flush against his skin.

Ian's whimpering, his ass clenching around JR's dick, breathy little pleas coming from his lips.

"Jesus, baby, you always feel so perfect." And if JR could stay in Ian's ass forever, he would. But he somehow thinks there'd be a riot in the bar if the others didn't get their chance at Ian's ass. Reaching out, he tangles his fingers in Ian's hair, tugging the boy's head up. "Look at them," he orders softly, relaxing his grip and waiting until Ian turns his head, waiting until Ian's eyes focus on the group surrounding them.

Tyler's boosted himself up to sit on the edge of the pool table, and JR can see the thick bulge behind his jeans.

"I can't wait to watch Ty sink into you," JR comments. "I think he deserves to go first, don't you, baby? After all, he's had to watch you parade your ass around the bar."

"He's not the fucking only one who's had to watch that." The comment comes from Gideon, causing snickered out laughter and amused agreement from the others.

"Yeah," Tyler comments, "but I'm his favourite."

"And then Gideon, I think," JR continues, ignoring the byplay going on around him. "You'll need to take his cock so well, as an apology for that teasing you did."

Ian's nodding. "I will," he breathes out, the words only just audible.

"Then maybe Linden, after that." JR pauses, pulling his cock out of Ian and pushing back in, just to feel the boy shudder around him, just to angle himself so his cock scrapes over Ian's prostate.

Tyler reaches out, tapping Ian's cheek twice and waiting until he looks at him. "You're in for a treat with Lin's dick," Tyler tells Ian, his voice low, like he's sharing a secret, like everyone still in the bar can't hear exactly what he's saying. "His dick's fat, breaks you open in just the right way."

And JR knows Tyler's speaking from memory, knows that Tyler used to love getting fucked by Linden, still does, speared and spread open.

"Then maybe you'll need a break, baby," JR says, lazily fucking into Ian as he speaks. "A break from all that cock. Give your tight asshole a rest."

"Maybe we should give his tongue a workout while his ass is resting."

JR looks over to where Mel's standing, leaning against Linden. Pushing away from him, she walks over to the pool table, reaching out and scratching her nails over Ian's hip. JR hisses as the action causes Ian to clamp down on his cock, and the look Mel's giving him says that was exactly the reaction she was aiming for.

"Hey, sweetheart," she says gently, smiling when Ian turns his unfocused gaze on her. "We're going to teach you how to use that tongue, okay? Teach you how to eat pussy in a way that'll have the girls just begging you to take them out."

Ian yelps as JR's fingers clamp on his hip, digging into the skin. And JR knows that Mel's saying the words to wind him up more than anything. The way she's smirking at him telling JR that she knows exactly what effect the thought of someone else, someone not one of his own crew, having their hands on Ian is.

"Maybe next time, I'll bring my own cock with me. Fuck you with that fat hunk of silicon," she coos at Ian. "Maybe I'll fuck you while Eaddy puts your face in her cunt. You like the thought of that, sweetheart?"

Ian's nodding, but JR's not entirely sure he's hearing the words properly. Either way, JR knows he wants to see it. Wants to see the two women taking Ian apart under their hands. The thought of it makes his cock twitch inside Ian, causing Ian to moan, causing the _please--_

Wrapping his hands around Ian's hips and gripping them steadily, JR pulls out before slamming back in. The sound of skin slapping against skin rings through the bar as JR fucks into Ian, fucks into him long and hard, before his orgasm bubbles out of him, and he spills into Ian's tight ass.

"You feel me inside you, baby? Feel me filling you up?"

Ian nods, his eyes wide and frantic, and JR knows that the boy wants to come, but JR wants him on the edge. Wants him hard and wanting through each cock that fucks him.

"Every cock that fucks into you is going to push that come further in." He leans down, nipping the back of Ian's neck, just above the shirt he's wearing. "You'll never be rid of me, baby," he promises softly.

Ian shivers around him, a whimper of loss coming from him as JR's cock slips from his body.

Not bothering to tuck himself back into his jeans, JR steps to the side. "That's just the start," he tells Ian. He trails his fingers back through Ian's hair. "You ready?"

Ian nods, but JR just cups his cheek. "Words, baby."

"Yeah." Thick and careful, like just that one word is an effort to get out.

"Good boy," JR praises.

And then JR steps back. Steps back and makes room for Tyler, who pushes himself off the pool table, palming his cock as he walks around to where Ian is bent over.

-o-

Ian's breath hitches in anticipation when he feels Ty's hand on his hip and hears the sound of a zipper being pulled down, the rustle of a condom wrapper.

The moment stretches and it feels like forever, Ian hanging on the edge, before Ty runs a finger around the swollen rim of his hole and dips in, too shallow. He tries to push back, to get more of those thick fingers to fill the aching emptiness left behind when JR pulled out. His breath is coming in short pants, his cock trapped between his body and the table painfully hard and he can't help it, he wants it so bad...

"Just breathe, Princess," Ty's voice is warm and low as the blunt tip of his cock presses against Ian, slips in the crack of his ass a few times. And Ian knows that Ty's been right here, been reamed on this same table and a part of him is so grateful JR is letting Ty be the first, letting Ian take Ty's thick cock.

Ian moans when Ty presses forward, slow and smooth, the fat head of his cock breaching him so easy. He arches his back and tries to push his ass back, greedy for more. It feels - different, not just because of the condom but because Ty's dick is thicker, less curved.

And then Ty hits his prostate and all thoughts of comparison fly out of his mind as he whines, hands scrabbling against the table as sparks shoot down his spine. He can't hear what Ty says, can hear JR chuckle in response as Ty slides in balls deep and holds for an excruciating moment, before he slides back.

Ty rams back in, finding Ian's prostate unerringly. He sets a hard, fast pace that has Ian gasping and whining, body arching off the table to push back, craving it, craving being fucked with intensity that terrifies him. All the while he can hear them, hear the laughter and jeers, taste the anticipation in the air with each gasping breath. He doesn't even know how many there are, he lost count, but he knows Ty is just the first, that he's gonna be reamed open and used and-

Ty comes with a growl, yanking Ian's hips back so there's not a chance of friction against his dick. Ian can feel him come even through the condom, can feel him start to soften and sobs with the loss.

"You did great, Princess," Ty leans over him, broad hands brushing along his sweaty sides, rucking up his shirt. "You're a natural."

Ian closes his eyes and shivers when Ty's lips brush against his hair, strangely intimate. But it's nothing like JR's touch, and it's accompanied by a slap on his ass that somehow feels brotherly even as he pulls out, drawing a hiss from Ian.

His ass is throbbing and sore, and he can only imagine how his hole looks, wide open and swollen red. When another pair of fingers brushes against it he jolts, the feel of cool leather gloves on him a relief.

"I know you said no coming in his ass, Jay," he can hear Gideon's cultured tones, "But what about on his ass? The little slut would look gorgeous covered in come and you know it."

The thought leaves him breathless and Ian turns his head to look at JR. He sees how dark those blue eyes have gone, see the indecision on JR's face as he turns to look at Ian, straight in the eye.

"Well, baby?" JR's voice is rough. "Want Gid to blow his load all over you?"

Ian licks his lips. "Please, Daddy?"

-o-

JR feels his dick twitch at Ian's words, and he's tempted to fuck his boy again, but the rest of his crew is still waiting, and JR's always made sure they're looked after.

"You heard the boy," he says, returning the grin Gideon gives him.

Gideon pulls open his jeans, taking out his hard cock and rolling on a condom with an air of practiced ease. He picks up the lube, squeezing the tube until some drips out, directly onto Ian's ass.

Ian's yelps as the cold lube hits his asshole, and Gideon quietens him with a low "Ssh--"

Gideon pushes two fingers straight into Ian, and JR watches as he pumps them in and out of Ian's ass.

Ian's eyes are wide, soft whimpers coming from him each time the fingers push into him.

Gideon lazily fucks his fingers in and out of Ian for long moments, before pulling them out and wiping them on his jeans, the lube sinking into the denim to join the motor oil stains already on them. He presses the head of his cock to Ian, pausing for only a second before pushing in.

Ian's lips fall open in a silent 'Oh,' and JR can't help but wonder what he's thinking. If he's thinking about how he's bent over a table, in a bar, about to take cock after cock. Or if he's just coasting on the sensation, on the feel of his body being split open.

"Fuck, Jay," Gideon gasps out. "I can see why you wanted to keep this one for yourself." He runs a hand over Ian's ass, moving his attention away from JR. "Mine is the third cock you've taken tonight, and you're still as tight as sin."

Pulling back, Gideon sets a brutal pace, driving into Ian and pushing little gasping breaths out of him each time.

Normally Gideon takes more time, draws it out into a teasing game as he fucks deeply into someone, but not tonight. Tonight is Gideon, driven by his cock. Driven by the need to come. He fucks into Ian, and the sound of skin slapping wetly against skin shatters the silence. Drives into him, until his hips stutter slightly, as he wrenches himself back, pulling his hard cock out of Ian and stripping the condom off quickly. He's already started to come by the time he gets the condom off, wrapping his fingers around his dick and aiming it towards Ian's ass.

The stripes of white rain down on Ian's ass, and Ian jerks slightly with each one, like each droplet is a drip of boiling water.

Gideon steps back when he's finally finished coming, reaching out and slicking one of the streaks of come across Ian's ass. "Told you he'd look amazing. The bar's own little come-covered mascot." He tucks himself back into his jeans as he heads back over to the table he was sitting at, the twins both smirking at him as he sits down.

JR reaches out, resting his hand on Ian's and squeezing slightly. He want to tell his boy how proud he is of how, how well he's doing. But he sublimates the words into a soft caress along Ian's skin, as he looks back towards the others and calls out, "Who's next?"

-o-

Ian trembles when he hears the scrape of chair legs against the scarred floor, two sets of heavy boots. The twins, Gideon's boys, their footsteps heavy on the floor. He saw this, too, on those videos, boys taking two cocks up their ass at the same time and the thought of it is more terrifying than good.

JR's hand, still covering his, tightens and the touch makes Ian's trembling ease, just a little.

"One at a time, boys," he can hear the absolute certainty in JR's voice.

There's a brief scuffle and he thinks the twins are arguing before one of them speaks up, he can't tell which one.

"Can I take his mouth while Charlie fucks his ass?"

The thought of that, of having a cock in his mouth while he's being fucked - Ian blushes at the noise he makes, a greedy moan even as his hips flex, pushing his ass up. Offering himself up.

"Fine, but same rules. Wrap it up."

JR's words send a shiver down Ian's spine; he licks his lips in anticipation but before he can do more there's a heavy set of hands on his shoulders and he's being dragged across the table. He yelps as he is repositioned, stretched out over the corner of the table instead of across, fingers gripping the edge.

One of the twins - Max, he thinks hazily, grips his face with a broad hand, pulling his head up. Ian watches with wide eyes as the man works open his jeans one-handed, sliding on a condom as he feels another set of hands on his ass, spreading his cheeks wide.

His breath catches in anticipation; he has thought about this before, fantasized about sucking dick while getting fucked but not like this, not when there's the taste of rubber and not precome rubbing against his lips, and it's not JR... or Ty... rather, Gideon's twin boys who are barely older than he is but so big and broad.

They work in tandem; the moment Ian opens his mouth for the cock on his lips to slide in, his ass is breached with one long, sure stroke. His cries are muffled by Max pushing in to the hilt, till Ian is gagging and can't breathe with tears leaking from his eyes to stain his already wet face.

He can hear the murmurs of look at that, such a pretty slut, so hot for it around him. And he is hot for it, moaning around Max's cock, every thrust hitting his prostate drawing a deep shudder from him. He wants to come so bad, knows he could, just from this, just from choking on cock and getting reamed without a touch on his cock but he knows he can't, JR didn't tell him he could but it feels so good, it's so good, it's too much -

Ian wails when both of them pull out at the same time; he looks up, eyes wide and wet, to see Max ripping the rubber off his cock to stroke himself once, twice before he's coming in hot, wet spurts all over Ian's face. He can feel an echo behind him, Charlie's cum landing on his ass where Gideon's has been smeared onto his skin and he feels so, so dirty -

There's silence when the twins pull away, and Ian can feel his ass throbbing, can feel the come running over his skin. And there's a moment when he doesn't know if he can do this, doesn't know if he can hold himself together while yet another cock goes up him. He looks up at JR, but he can't focus properly, can't seem to make his eyes meet JR's gaze.

But maybe he doesn't have to, maybe JR knows, because he's squeezing Ian's hand. "Why don't we give you a bit of a break from all this cock, baby." And then JR's not looking at him any more, is turning away. "Mel? Eaddy?"

Ian can hear murmuring, soft and gentle, and the footsteps getting closer are lighter than the ones that have come before. He jerks as slim fingers push their way up his ass, pressing carefully against swollen rim.

"Oh, you're so hot in here." The owner of the voice walks around to stand in front of him, and Melissa smiles down at him. "Hey, sweetheart."

Ian tries to smile back at her, but he's not sure he's successful. From the soft laugh Melissa gives, he doesn't think so.

"Jay, come and hold your boy for me, will you," she asks.

There's a moment after JR lets go of Ian's hand, a moment where Ian feels like he's freefalling, before strong arms wrap around him, pulling him back from the pool table and against JR's chest. JR pushes a thigh between Ian's, and Ian whines in protest, not wanting to get the come over his ass onto JR's jeans. But JR just shushes him, holding him while Melissa boosts herself up to sit on the edge of the pool table.

"Pass me one of those bar cloths, Ty." She holds out her hand, like it's a given that Tyler will fetch what she wants, a given that he'll lean over the bar and retrieve one of the cloths there.

"Thanks, Ty," she smiles, taking the cloth out of Tyler's hand.

JR walks forward a couple of paces, nudging Ian along with him, until Ian's between Melissa's legs.

"Now, let's clean this come off you, sweetheart." She wipes the cloth over Ian's face, careful, gentle, letting it soak up the come the twin had unloaded on him. "There," she says when she's finished, dropping the cloth next to her, "now, isn't that better."

She looks over Ian's shoulder at JR, and whatever JR sees in her eyes makes him step back, pulling Ian away. Makes JR move them to give Melissa room to push off the table and shimmy her jeans down her legs. She's barefoot, her toenails painted in soft pink. She puts her jeans on the table, standing before them in her t-shirt and panties. Reaching out, she cups Ian's cheek, runs her thumb over his skin.

"You going to be good for me, sweetheart? You going to learn how to use that tongue of yours."

Ian nods. He nods because Melissa's always nice to him when he's at the bar. Always asks how school is, and calls him sweetheart. He nods because he wants to be good for her.

"Can't wait to see your face buried in Mel's cunt." JR's voice is low in Ian's ear, and it makes him shiver.

Melissa slips her panties off and places them on top of her jeans, before she sits back on the pool table, her legs spread.

JR moves them forward, keeping an arm around Ian's waist as he places his other hand between Ian's shoulders and carefully pushes him down, bending him over. It's the first time Ian's seen a woman naked, outside of magazines and movies, the first time he's smelled someone, sweet and tangy and oh so different to how JR smells.

Taking Ian's head in her hands, Melissa guides him forward, stopping him just short of her pussy, and Ian can feel a couple of hairs brushing against his nose.

"I want you to start slow, sweetheart. Get your tongue in my pussy and lick. Broad licks, sweetheart, all the way up. Can you do that for me."

Ian answers by moving forward, his tongue lapping over Melissa's pussy lips. The taste, like the smell, is different, and he doesn't know why some of the boys at school say they'll never do this, why they huddle in groups and mock girls for being strange, smelling things. He licks over Melissa's pussy, feeling her shiver around him when he laps over the nub at the top.

"That's it, sweetheart," Melissa coos. "Run the tip of your tongue over my clit."

He moves his tongue over her clit, circling it with the tip.

"Oh, sweetheart, you're a natural," she gasps out. "Just keep working that tongue of yours."

Ian doesn't know how long he's between Melissa's legs, doesn't know how long he's licking and lapping, pressing his tongue up her pussy when she tells him to, and JR murmuring encouragement in his ear. He can feel his tongue getting tired, and it feels thick in his mouth, coated with Melissa's juices.

"Jay," Ian hears her say.

JR pulls him back, pulls his face away from Melissa and steps them back.

She reaches out, patting his cheek fondly. "Sweetheart, you look good covered in me." The words are breathy, and Ian thinks 'I did that'. "You did beautifully for your first time eating pussy, but now it's time to hand over to someone with a little more experience."

JR moves them out of the way, keeping his arms around Ian and telling him how well he did, how proud JR was of him. Ian feels the pleasure welling in him at JR's words, at JR's praise, and he pushes his ass back, feeling the chubbed up cock in JR's jeans.   
"No time for that, baby," JR says. "I want you to watch Tyler, want you to learn for next time we do this."

Ian shivers at that, at the thought that this is going to happen again, at the thought that he'll be bent over the pool table again and again.

"Watch Ty, baby," JR says again, and Ian manages to focus his eyes to where Tyler's kneeling between Melissa's thighs.

Ian can see Tyler's jaw moving, can see him pump fingers in and out of Melissa's pussy. Her head is thrown back and one hand is tangled in Tyler's hair, pressing him closer to her cunt. She's got a leg over Tyler's shoulder and her teeth are working her lower lip, between gasping out "Yes--" and "That's it--" and "So good, Ty--"

"He's fucking two fingers into her," JR murmurs. "Pressing inside her while his tongue works her clit."

Melissa is shuddering on the table, words dropping from her, higher and pitchier. Tyler lifts her other leg onto his shoulder and her thighs clamp around his head almost instantly. The "Come on--" and "Harder--" and "Fuck--" litter the air, and Tyler's arm is moving quicker, thrusting his fingers inside Melissa. There's a beat, two, and then Melissa's legs stiffen as she yells, her body falling back onto the pool table as one of her legs falls of Tyler's shoulder.

Ian watches Tyler lick once, twice, before he pulls back, running his tongue over his lips to get Melissa's juices off them.

"You are so fucking good at that, Ty." Melissa sounds sated, out of breath, and Ian wishes it could have been him that caused her to sound like that.

"Well, it's not like I haven't had the practice," Tyler responds, his voice rough.

Melissa grins at him, as she pushes herself back up, grabbing her panties and jeans in one hand as she gets off the table, Tyler reaching out to steady her when she stumbles slightly.

JR walks Ian back over to the empty pool table. "Ready to continue, baby?" he asks.

Ian looks back at the others still there. Looks at Gideon and the twins, at the ones who've already been in his ass. Looks at the ones still left, at the hungry gazes and the still hard cocks, and feels his asshole twitch at the thought of taking even just one more cock. And he thinks that JR would stop this if he asked, thinks that JR would take him into the office and lay him down. And then he thinks of the heat in JR's eyes when Ian was getting fucked by the others, thinks of the way his hand tightened on Ian's with each breach into Ian's body.

"Yeah," Ian nods. "Yeah, I am."

Ian closes his eyes and leans his face into JR's touch when the rough, calloused hand gently sweeps his cheek. "That's my boy."

He draws a deep breath and leans forward, JR's hand warm and heavy on his back as he settles down again, face pressed on the green felt as he shifts, spreading his legs a little further, as far as his jeans will let him. He feels so sensitive already, the mix of dread and exhilaration starting to bubble up inside him, looking for escape.

He feels cold when JR's hand leaves him, but then there is another pair of hands on him, a soft, soothing murmur in Seth's unmistakable tones. "I got you, kid" he says, voice low, and Ian tries to breathe again.

There's the snickt of a lube bottle, and then Seth's fingers are on him, sliding over his swollen hole tenderly. He's taking his time, generous with the lube and Ian is so grateful for it, for the tentative brush against his prostate that has him gasp and whine that when Seth slides in there's tears in his eyes.

It's quick but not brutal, lube-slick hands grasping his hips carefully as Seth fucks him, each thrust still enough to punch a little noise out of him, a fresh spill of wetness from his eyes. The final grunting thrust comes as a surprise, the hold of his hip pulling him back on that thick dick and Ian's hands scrabble for a hold, nails scoring the green.

Ian hisses when Seth pulls out with a loud squelch, the head of his softening dick catching on the sensitive rim. His ass is throbbing, a slow, deep ache that is starting to go deep into his bones but he can do this, he can do this for JR…

He looks up, blinking away the wetness in his eyes to see JR reaching out to take his hand again.

"Don't wreck the table, baby," JR scolds him gently, running a thumb over Ian's fingers. Ian glances down guiltily, seeing the faint lines on the table.

"Sorry Daddy," he licks his lips, grimacing when he tastes tears and snot mixed with what's left of Mel's juices on his face.

JR shakes his head ruefully and that's how Ian winds up with both of his wrists pinned down on the table by JR's hands as another member of the crew steps up behind him, dick in hand.

The weight of JR's hold is grounding, makes Ian breathe easier even as another set of broad fingers spreads him open, prepares him for Matthew's dick. He's less careful than Seth but not brutal, grunting with every thrust that unerringly find all the places inside Ian that make the ache more than bearable, make him whine and squirm, the throb in his ass echoing in his cock again.

JR watches Ian's ass pushing back to Matthew's thrusts and smiles. He knew his boy could take it, knew Ian had it in him to be so fucking perfect it made him ache. He rubs his thumbs along Ian's wrists as Matthew pulls back, swearing profusely as he snaps the condom off and comes all over his own hand, only a few stray droplets landing on Ian's ass.

He takes the ribbing from the crew like a man, shrugging and swiping his wet hand on Ian's shirt, awkwardly patting the boy's back before he steps away.

That only leaves Linden, who's standing with Ty and Melissa, watching Ian with narrowed eyes. JR can hear him speaking to Ty in a low voice, asking Ty if he thinks Ian can take it, and sees Ty nod.

Linden makes his way over, slow and self-assured, hand on his belt buckle, the other coming to pet Ian's sweaty flank, ruck up the t-shirt to get to skin.

"You good for one more, sweetheart?" Linden asks, and Ian just nods, feebly.

JR chuckles. Oh, his boy is in for a surprise. He lets go of Ian's wrist and reaches up to grasp the boy by the hair, lifting his head off the table.

"Take a good look, baby. Linden's got something special for you."

JR watches Ian's face as Linden undoes his fly; the first glimpse of Lin's dick, long and as thick as a beer can has Ian's eyes go comically wide, filled with fear and arousal both. JR can't blame him, if he took it up the ass too he'd be fucking terrified of that monster as well, but he knows his boy is going to love it, just like Ty did.

But only if Ian wants to.

He leans forward as Ian watches Linden stroking his cock, pulling out a magnum condom from his pocket to wrap up safe and snug. The boy is mesmerized, his tongue flickering out to wet his lips and JR feels his dick throb behind his jeans, the urge to feed Ian his dick nearly overwhelming.

"You gonna take his dick for me, baby?" he asks, making sure his voice won't carry beyond the two of them.

Ian tears his eyes away from Linden and looks him in the eye. His voice breaks when he replies, "Y-yeah."

JR doesn't say anything, just runs his hand through Ian's hair and takes hold of his wrists again.

Ian trembles when he looks at Linden, craning his neck to be able to see. In the clips he watched he saw bigger but not by much, and all those guys were crying and begging for it. Ian thinks that he's gonna feel that dick in his throat if Linden can fit it in him - despite the fact that he's had six - Six! - cocks in his ass, he can't help but think Linden is too big, his cock too fat.

Linden is telling him to relax, that he's gonna take good care of Ian, that's it sweetheart, let me get you wet as his fingers breach Ian, big and long just like his dick. He slides in three fingers easy and finds Ian's prostate, pressing down gently and drawing a deep moan from Ian.

When the fourth finger slides in, Ian is panting and squirming. Linden chuckles deeply, the hand on Ian's hip sliding down and around.

At the first touch on his neglected dick Ian keens, hips bucking violently between the fingers in his ass and the loose grip on his dick.

"He's leaking all over the place. Bet you he's gonna come on my dick." Ian can hear the devilish glint in Linden's voice and bows his head, biting his lip when the hand on his dick withdraws.

"He knows better than that, Lin. You can try but I know my boy won't come till I tell him to."

-o-

Linden raises an eyebrow at JR's words, but it's Eaddy who speaks.

"Lin, go easy the boy," she says as she walks over, her hand reaching out once she's next to them to trail through Ian's hair. "It's his first time taking any dick other than JR's." She turns her attention to Ian. "And you've done wonderfully, sweetheart. Taking all those cocks, and licking Mel out so well for your first time eating pussy."

Linden grumbles inaudibly, but he has a smile on his face, so JR knows he isn't about to try to make Ian come, to try to make Ian break his promise to JR.

JR knows that Linden's dick is fucking huge. He may not have taken it himself, may not have had any inclination to, but he's held Tyler before while Linden fucked into him. And even after being split open on all the cocks that he's taken in the past couple of hours, JR knows this one's going to push Ian to his limit.

Ian's writhing on Linden's fingers, mouth open and panting heavily as the four digits push into him.

"I think you're ready, sweetheart," Linden says, pulling his fingers from Ian's ass.

Eaddy hums appreciatively. "Oh, sweetheart, he's stretched you so much your little hole doesn't want to close, just wants another cock to fill it."

Linden's smothering lube on his covered dick when JR lets go of Ian's wrists, when Ian looks at JR with betrayal in his eyes. Only, Ian should know that JR won't leave him. Taking Ian's hands in his, JR leans down, brushing a kiss over Ian's sweat-damp forehead.

"You squeeze hard, if you need to, baby," he whispers, his voice low, for Ian only. "I'm gonna be here through all of this, just like I promised."

Eaddy's hand is running over Ian's back, rubbing soothing circles as Linden presses his dick to Ian's asshole. "Can you feel him, sweetheart? Feel his fat cock just ready to break you open?"

Linden looks at JR, waits until JR nods at him, before he pushes, more than half his dick sliding into Ian on the first thrust.

Ian grips JR's hands _hard_ , tears in his eyes as he looks up, keeping his gaze fixed on JR as Linden pushes again, bottoming out. The hitching breaths, wet and stuttered, like Ian can't catch enough air, have JR hard behind his jeans.

"Oh, sweetheart," Eaddy says, her voice soft and encouraging. "You took all of him. You got Linden's cock all inside you. How does it feel?"

"Answer Eaddy, baby," JR cajoles when the only response is a wet sniffle.

"F- full. Hurts." The words break in the middle, muffled as Ian presses his face into the felt of the table.

"I know it does." Eaddy's hand continues to rub over Ian's back. "That's why Linden always goes last. We've just got to let your ass get used to it. Breathe and relax, sweetheart. Can you do that for me?"

Linden's not moving, just holding his cock deep inside Ian's ass. And JR knows that if was him in Ian's ass, he'd be fucking his boy by now, unable to hold back when he's surrounded by the tight heat that is Ian.

Ian whimpers, his fingers digging into JR, as he shifts very slightly.

"Just let it happen, sweetheart." And Eaddy's good at this, at the soft carefulness that seems to be needed whenever Linden's cock is in someone for the first time. "Just let your body accept that your ass is going to get fucked by the cock impaling it."

The whimpered noises die down after long moments, and Linden brushes a hand over Ian's ass. "That's it, sweetheart. Relax around me."

"Can Linden move, sweetheart?" Eaddy asks. "Can he fuck your ass?"

There's silence for a few seconds before Ian nods, before the quiet "Yes," comes from him.

Linden's pulling back before the word dies in the air, setting a slow pace as he moves in and out of Ian's body.

Soft puffs of air come from Ian each time Linden moves back into him, like the breath is being pushed out of him by the cock cleaving into his ass.

JR leans down, pitches his voice so that no one else can hear him as he talks to Ian, tell him how well he's taking it, how proud JR is of him.

Ian lifts his head off the table, meeting JR's eyes. And there's a thin ring of blue around black, and JR thinks that Ian's body has pushed past everything to accept the pleasure of having a huge cock up it, thinks that Ian's so overloaded right now that it's just all registering as sensation.

"please--" The word's barely audible, the plea sticking in Ian's throat.

JR shakes his head. "I need you to hold it, baby. For me. Can you do that?"

Linden's still moving slowly, sawing steadily into Ian's ass, but a look from Eaddy has him glancing at JR, has him gripping Ian's hips. "I'm going to go faster now, sweetheart, okay? I'm going to use your ass until I come." He pulls out carefully, until just the head of his cock is sitting in Ian. Pulls out and then snaps his hips forward, ramming back inside.

Ian arches off the table, and the gurgle that comes from him sounds half like JR's name and half like begging. He shakes as Linden fucks him, thrusting inside at a pace that has JR smiling.

"You're doing so well, sweetheart." Eaddy's hand is lightly moving over Ian's back, tracing a pattern JR can't determine. "That tight little hole of yours is taking Linden beautifully."

She keeps on talking, soft words telling Ian how perfect his asshole looks stretched around Linden's dick, how it won't be long now. She talks until Linden groans, his fingers digging into Ian's hips as he thrusts once, twice, then holds still as he fills up the condom inside Ian.

Ian whines as Linden pulls out, giving a gentle yelp as the head of Linden's dick pops out of his ass.

"You were so good, sweetheart," Eaddy says, her fingers running down the cleft of Ian's ass.

JR watches her slip two fingers up Ian's ass, and the soft twitch of Ian's body tells him she's found his boy's prostate.

Eaddy looks at JR, and he knows what she's thinking, what she's wanting. He's watched her ride enough of the crew on this very table, and there's something about the thought of Eaddy on Ian's dick while Ian is on JR's that makes JR cock want it. The smile she gives when JR nods is blinding, and she pulls her fingers out of Ian's ass.

"Let's get you turned over, sweetheart," she murmurs.

JR lets go of Ian's hands, his boy too fucked out to move properly. Manoeuvring Ian onto his back, his cock hard and red, JR picks up one of the condoms. Tearing open the packet, JR rolls the condom onto Ian as Eaddy is slipping her panties off, not bothering to remove her boots and skirt.

"Let's give you a reward for doing so well, sweetheart," she says, as she climbs onto the table, straddling Ian.

Ian's looking at her, eyes wide, and JR wonders if they've managed to fuck his boy stupid.

Holding the base of Ian's dick, Eaddy wiggles her ass slightly, sighing as she sinks down, Ian's cock slipping up her pussy.

Ian's mouth is open, little gasps coming from him as he's enveloped by Eaddy.

"You feel so good inside me, sweetheart," Eaddy comments, slowly lifting herself up and dropping back down. Her hand moves under her skirt, and JR knows she rubbing her clit as she rides him.

And looking at Ian's face, at Ian's wide eyes and the fucked out bliss across his features has JR wanting to be him right the fuck now. Opening his jeans, he pulls his dick out. Ian's ass is on the edge of the table and JR pulls his boy's jeans off, tugs his legs apart, stepping between them.

Eaddy stops moving, looking over her shoulder at JR and throwing him a grin.

Palming Ian's ass cheeks, JR pulls them apart, pressing the head of his cock unerringly to Ian's hole. And, _fuck._ The heat coming from Ian is insane, his entire asshole hot and swollen and fucking _hugging_ JR as he slides inside.

Eaddy starts moving again once JR is seated fully inside Ian, and it takes a few tries, but they get a rhythm going. And Eaddy's pulling off Ian's cock as JR is pushing into his ass.

Ian's babbling quietly. And JR can make out the yes-- and the please-- and the Daddy--

Shifting his hips to hit Ian's prostate, JR knows he's successful when Ian howls, pleas getting louder. He carries on thrusting, finally taking pity on his boy, on his beautiful, bright, perfect boy who just took everything JR's crew had to give.

"Come for me, baby. Shoot that load right up Eaddy's cunt." Even though it wouldn't go anywhere, even though there's a barrier stopping it.

JR thrusts a few more times, and Ian shakes around him, his hips pushing upwards feebly, like all the strength has been fucked out him, and JR thinks that maybe it has. The choked off gasps and the way Ian's body clamps around his cock tells JR that his boy is coming.

Eaddy's murmuring, cooing soft endearments and filthy words as she works her clit. The words trail off, and she judders once, twice, her shoulders dropping as she comes. She pulls herself off Ian's softening cock, taking the condom off him, but leaving his cock streaked with his own come. She leans down and brushes a kiss over Ian's forehead before she moves back to sit with the other, her legs not entirely steady as Max reaches out to tug her onto his lap.

And then it's just the two of them. Just Ian and JR.

"Look at me, baby," JR asks, waiting until the blue eyes, heavy with sated desire, meet his. And then he's driving into Ian, hips snapping quickly as he thrusts, chasing his own orgasm until finally, finally, he's spilling into Ian, marking his boy up on the inside in a way no one else was allowed to.

His come follows him out of Ian's ass when JR pulls out, Ian's hole not closing completely after the cocks it's taken. And he wants to take Ian back to his, wants to bathe him and wash away everyone else's fluids that Ian's currently wearing. He tucks himself away, fastening his jeans as he thinks that he'll just have to carry Ian out to the car, as there's no way in hell his boy's going to be walking.

"Here, boss."

JR looks at the blanket Tyler's holding out, the one that should be over the back of the couch in the office. "Thanks, Ty," he says, taking it.

Ian's almost unconscious on the pool table, spread out and eyes closed and leaking JR's come.

"Come on, baby," JR says quietly, wrapping an arm around Ian's shoulders so he can sit him up, so he can wrap the blanket around him.

"Jay?" Ian's voice is so quiet JR almost doesn't hear him.

"Yeah?"

"Did I do good?"

JR pushes a stray strand of hair out of Ian's face. "Oh, baby, you did perfectly." He lifts Ian into his arms, a well of emotion rising in him when Ian rests his head against JR's shoulder. Nodding at Tyler to get the door, he carries Ian out, and leaves the bar behind them for the night.

He knows Tyler will see everyone out, in twos or threes, with maybe some exceptions because he didn't miss the way Ty licked his lips when he watched Lin plowing Ian. But none of that is his concern now, not tonight. Taking his boy home is.

-o-

Ian is almost entirely out of it, nearly passed out in JR's arms but the pain that jolts through him every time JR takes a step keeps him from falling into unconsciousness. His whole body aches, but his ass feels like it's on fire, the deep-set soreness centering on his hole. But JR is holding him so steady, and the blanket around him is so warm…

When he realizes his legs are cold, he blinks and looks up. "Jay, where's my pants?"

He feels JR's deep chuckle more than hears it. "In there. Don't worry, baby, just let Daddy take care of you."

JR having a car is a surprise, but Ian doesn't question when JR pulls open the door and sets him down gently on the passenger side, blanket tucked around him. If you asked him about the make or model he couldn't say anything, his eyelids like lead as he curls on his side, pillowing his head against the black leather. He is only dimly aware of JR getting in, starting the car with a heavy rumble. He pulls Ian close, pets his hair and Ian makes a sound that is close to a purr.

JR reaches past him to dig something out of the glove box. It's a bottle of gatorade, and he wraps Ian's numb fingers around it. "Here, drink this. Slowly."

Suddenly Ian's throat is parched and all he wants to do is to guzzle the entire bottle, but he knows JR is right. So instead he takes a long sip, then another, till the bottle is almost empty, his grip loosening…

The next thing Ian knows JR is gathering him up, blanket and all to pull him out of the car and carry him inside. Again, Ian misses all the details, curled up against JR's chest, breathing in the familiar scent of motor oil, beer and sweat, of safecarewarmgood.

"Don't fall asleep yet, baby," JR's voice is a low rumble Ian can feel more than hear. "Gotta get you cleaned up, make sure you're alright."

It is surprisingly easy for JR to manhandle Ian into the downstairs bathroom. He debates for a moment running a bath, but decides against waiting for the water to run. Instead, he kicks off his boots, pulls off his shirt and Ian's, leaving his boy naked as he manoeuvres them both into the shower.

Ian looks so fragile and vulnerable like this, naked covered in marks, even younger than he actually is and JR thinks he should feel bad, feel like a monster for how much he wants to keep Ian like this. How much he wants to keep Ian, full stop. For taking these steps he hasn't before.

As the water sluices down their bodies, first lukewarm but heating up quickly, he gently directs Ian to press his hands on the wall, to support himself as JR picks up a clean washcloth and starts to clean him. To wash off all the dried sweat and come, leaving only pale skin dotted with bruises and marks behind.

Slowly, JR catalogues the marks on Ian's skin, from the friction burn on his elbows to the finger shaped bruises in various shapes on his hips. The insides of his thighs are tender, the little hairs covered in dried lube and his boy makes small discomfited noises at the tugging.

The noises get louder and there's tears in Ian's eyes when JR runs the soft cloth over his tender hole, still swollen and red. He tenses against JR, tries to shy away from the touch and JR knows he can't have that, he needs to make sure his boy is all right.

"Stay still, honey," the endearment leaving his lips unbidden, "I need to clean you up, make sure you're okay."

Ian sniffles, trying hard to not to shy away from JR's touch. He feels… raw, and the touch burns, worse than the water. He nods stiffly, closing his eyes and raising his face to the deluge of warm water, to let his tears be washed away. He tells himself it's the water drawing a blush on his cheeks, not the mixture of shame and arousal since even this, even JR's careful, almost clinical touch is making him hard again, making him whine when JR's fingers probe in and brush his prostate.

It's over surprisingly quickly and he finds himself pulled into JR's embrace, JR's lips brushing his ear as he tells Ian how good he is being, how he deserves a reward and Ian can't help it, can't help sobbing no, he can't take this, can't take being fucked again -

"Shhh, baby, I am not gonna touch your ass, just relax…" JR's words calm him down but not a lot, exhaustion and anxiety battling for dominance. Ian doesn't resist when JR manoeuvres him around, so that his back is pressed against the blessedly cool wall tiles.

Ian blinks the water in his eyes away; JR leans in for a brief kiss, both harsh and tender at the same time, his lips lingering on Ian's for a long moment. and then JR is moving away, sliding down on his knees and Ian's jaw drops. Is he going to…

JR takes Ian in his mouth and Ian makes this noise, closer to a scream than a moan, his head lolling back. His knees go weak and the only thing holding him up is JR's grip on his bruised hips, pinning him to the wall as he's surrounded by wet heat that is unlike anything he's ever experienced.

Dimly he thinks JR has never done this before, he's used his hands, made Ian come on his cock, fuck, he's eaten Ian out but there's never been a mouth on Ian's cock and he sobs with it, sobs with how good it feels.

JR pulls back and looks up at Ian, smiling. "That's it, baby, just relax and let Daddy make you feel good."

And then that mouth is back on him and Ian sinks into the pleasure. His orgasm almost sneaks up on him, rolling over him like a languid wave, leaving him spent and sagging forward like a doll with its strings cut. JR is there to catch him, to hold him, to kiss him - sharing the taste of his own come.

When JR turns the water off, pulls them out of the shower and grabs a big towel to wrap Ian in, Ian finds himself yawning so hard his jaw cracks, his eyes falling shut on their own volition. He lets JR guide him out of the bathroom, into the hallway with the worn carpet and up the stairs to the bedroom.

Ian wishes he wasn't so tired, that he could take in everything, this first time JR is allowing him here, but instead he feels boneless while JR manoeuvres him into the bed, tucks the blanket over him.

Ian blinks up at him, blearily. "Aren't you - " what if this is the guest room? the idea crosses his mind, but he is too exhausted to raise his head, to look around.

JR laughs warmly. "I gotta get out of these wet jeans, baby," he says and only now does Ian realize JR never took his jeans off, stood in the shower with Ian while still halfway clothed. oh.

"Just relax, baby, I'll be with you in a minute."

It is only moments later, when JR comes back to the bedroom wearing dry boxers and carrying more gatorade and food for the poor kid, but Ian is already out cold.

He reaches out to stroke the soft, curly hair, still wet from the shower. His boy made him so proud tonight. Having him here, curled up in his bed, it feels good. Feels right. It's been years since he last had someone in his bed, even longer since he woke up with someone, but when he puts down his bounty and slides into the bed, an arm slotting around Ian's waist, he thinks he could easily get used to this.


End file.
